game_of_dicefandomcom-20200223-history
Ranged Skill Cards
Ranged City Stealing Skill Cards refer to Skill Cards that acquire a City even if it has a previous owner. More specifically, they are: * Interception * I'm Taking It! * Free For All* * A Risky Deal * Revenge * This is MY LAND* Because the successful activation of these Skill Cards act as the conditions of several anti-ranged mechanics like Time for Revenge Skill and Goods, it is important to be wary of such implications for your own well-being using ranged Skills in competitive games. Ruling with multiple Ranged Skill Cards Only the last successful attempt will be taken into account. In other words, if a successful attempt to steal a City with a ranged Skill is made, the previous one will be lost. This applies to the City owner only; A player may attempt to steal Cities from multiple opponents. For each of these opponents, it is the case for them that every successful attempt that targets them will overwrite the last. Both the opponent and the City involved should be remembered, because when Time for Revenge is used, only that opponent and that City will be taken into account. (The opponent may not have gone bankrupt, nor may the City be destroyed.) Even if the City is owned by a different player than the original owner at the time of ranged Skill usage, this effect will still stand. Ruling with Free For All If Free For All does not pass the City to an opponent, its effect will be considered to fail. In other words, if the City is given to the original owner or their teammate, it will not count as City being stolen. When its effect does succeed, that is the City is given to any opponents, then the new City owner would be the player who is considered to have stolen the City, even if it is not the Skill user. This means that it is possible in a game of Singles Match for you to be punished by anti-ranged mechanics even if you do not use such Skills. Ruling with This is MY LAND As This is MY LAND involves a timer delay, the City is only taken after a few turns. Until that happens, the use of this Skill Card does not activate this condition. However, by the time it does, the ownership of the City may have changed already. In that case, similar to Free For All rulings, if the City is owned by yourself or your teammate, it will not trigger this condition. If at the moment of acquisition the City is owned by an opponent, regardless of which (including bankrupted ones), then you are considered to have stolen that City from them. Anti-Ranged Skill mechanics Time for Revenge takes a potentially large amount of in-game JOY based on the toll of the then stolen City. [[Hands of Comfort|'Hands of Comfort']]' '''adds takeover certificates if the City is stolen by ranged Skills. [[Emergency Call|'Emergency Call']] acquires empty Cities for the previous City owner. [[Guardian's Shield|'Guardian's Shield''']] defends against the Skill such that the attempt can be evaded even if it succeeds. Trivia * While "ranged skill" may not be self-defining on itself, the phrase "used Skill Cards to steal my city from afar" is used in other language sets. Category:Skill Card articles Category:Goods articles Category:Terminology Category:Ranged Skill Cards